Bottom of the Ocean one shot
by MellyLouisa
Summary: it's a song fic, with the WWE pairing Jolina John Cena and Melina ...a sad love story between them.Sorry if i have grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language.


A song fic with the WWE pairing Jolina [John Cena & Melina], the song is Bottom of the Ocean by Miley Cyrus, i don't own the song or the characters.

Bottom of the Ocean

_**I still watch her. She's happy, leaving every each element of her face bath in that smile. And God, what a smile! Her black bright eyes make me want her more and more, and her dark long hair left on her back, makes me regret more that I didn't believe her. Why? Why did she quit a pure love that I had to give to her? Now…, it has wasted **__**any sign of hope; it burn once with her happiness. She smiles now, I can see that, but deep in her heart burns of sadness. Suddenly her head **__**back towards me. Meeting her look so quiet and disturbed at the same time, I freeze. All I can do is looking at her and regretting in my inward.**_

_Where does the love go  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together  
I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again_

_**In my eyes appears lost memories of us .I remember our sweet kiss and I smiled. She sees that but she doesn't sketch any emotion. I remember that sunset, on the ocean coast, when I looked at her and I told her, for the first time "I Love you! "It was real and still being. This feeling grows and grows each time her name and her image appears in my mind.**_

_It's been in the past for a while  
I get a flash and I smile  
Am I crazy  
Still miss you, baby_

_**The night leaves so easy, that I couldn't felt it .My tired eyes found their peace once they were closed. I'm dreaming… She is there on the ocean coast and smiles at me, that smile I want always on her face. She stretched her fine hand that I hold so many times, and with the same sweet voice that I still miss, she asked. **_

"_**Why we never know what lies at the bottom of the ocean? "**_

_**I smiled and I wanted to answer, but the dream fall and cruel reality appears. She isn't with me, to could answer it.**_

_In a dream, you appear  
For a while, you were here  
So I keep sleeping,  
Just to keep you with me  
I'll draw a map,  
Connect the dots  
With all the memories that I got  
What I'm missing,  
I'll keep reliving_

_**I still am wandering if this discomposure has any sense. Still wandering in which moment she stopped loving me, in which moment I made the mistake, that every dream we build is gone. Forever **_

_**I'm in the same place, ours. I still feel her strong scent in the air. I watch the sunrise, how both used to do. Relating to deep water, I realized that as much I attempt to understand her, she will always be as mysterious as that water.**_

_Where does the love go,  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together  
I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again,  
At the bottom of the ocean_

_**But I see her. It's like magic and everything seems like an unreal dream. It's like every wish of mine comes true. She is nearing silently and shy, her eyes shinning in sun's rays. She's more beautiful then yesterday .She smiles sadly, such a sad smile that broke my heart. She came near me, and everything around me was so clear like never before. It was over. **_

_This is it  
Let go  
Breathe_

_**She looked back from the distance with her eyes full of regrets. She made some steps towards me, but I stepped back. I understood and with the time I'm gonna heal. The love we once had now has wasted, and I had to understand that in the place that for me means much more than she will ever realize. **_

_**She get her sad eyes down, and for one moment I thought she was crying. I'm getting close and I looked at her, she was giving me back a look full of regrets.**_

_You don't have to love me for me  
To baby ever understand  
Just know I love the time we both had  
And I don't ever want to see you sad  
Be happy_

_**I'm touching her dark hair that is as soft as I adored it so much, and I'm hugging her for the last time. For the last time, I'm feeling her body near mine,for the last time I feel her soft arms around me. I hardly pulled her away, because it was over.**_

_'Cause I don't wanna hold you  
If you don't wanna tell me you love me babe  
Just know I'm gonna have to walk away  
I'll be big enough for both of us to say_

_Be happy_

_**Her dark eyes looked at the ocean, and then they fixed in my eyes. With a sad look, she turned and left never looking back. I walked away in the opposite side. Our ways separate in the same place where they united.**_

_**I whispered easily, the worlds flying to the ocean that I will never discover.**_

"_Be happy__**, Melina!" **_

_**~~~The end~~~ **_


End file.
